The Clinical Research Center, funded by the National Institutes of Health, provides eight to eleven research beds for projects approved through the Human Subject Protection Committee. There is no departmental restriction on the areas of research. Each protocol is routed through an Advisory Committee before approval is obtained. Any valid research program is carefully evaluated and all possible support is offered to the investigators. There are presently seventy-five protocols on file, most of which are active, and all fields are well represented.